luchare por ti hasta el final
by hikaros
Summary: sera que el amor despues de tanto tiempo pude resurgir, y que pasaria si sumado a eso llega una nueva persona a la vida de korra, mako no la tendra nada facil, tendra que hacer hasta lo imposible para recuperar su amor y mas aun si comienza con una ecena de celos, espero que les guste esta nueva historia


Esta historia no es mía, los personajes le pertenecen a Nickelodeon yo escribo esta historia sin ánimos de lucro, solo para que pasásemos un rato de diversión y el personaje de Makuyo no es mi lo tome prestado solo el nombre xxd le pertenece a kate kuran

Lucharé por ti hasta el final

Capítulo 1 Celos

No podía cree lo que mis ojos estaba viendo, tu junto a ese chico nuevo que hace poco habías conocido, te reías a cargadas como nunca lo hiciste conmigo, por más que trate de guarda la calma no lo pude hacer no aguante más y sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacia la mesa donde él y tu estaban

— Vaya, con acá estabas korra, no fuiste a clases y yo como un tonto preocupado por ti pensando que algo malo te había pasado, por lo que puedo ver la estás pasando muy bien este tipo — yo lo mire muy mal con mucha rabia, ese chico que me estaba alejando de korra

— Primero que nada no me gusta tu actitud y mucho menos que me estés reclamando, que te has creído tú, si no te acuerdas tú fuiste el que decidió por terminar nuestro noviazgo, no me vengas a armar una escenita tonta de celos, ya déjame en paz Mako, vete con Asami o con cualquiera de tus otras amiguitas — podía ver que como korra se contenía por no gritarme

— Vamos korra si quiero Te llevo a tu casa acá el ambiente está poniendo muy pesado

— Si creo que es lo mejor Makuyo — korra salió hacia el baño yo iba detrás de ella, pero el amigo de korra me lo impidió

— No entiende que korra ya no lo quiere, si en verdad la estimas déjela en paz, no la haga sufrir más, yo me encargare de hacerla feliz, de que ya no esté más triste pensado en un basura como usted que le rompió el corazón — Makuyo me miraba con una sonrisa muy burlona

— Cállate idiota no voy a dejar que tú me robes a korra — tenía tanta rabia que apreté muy fuerte mis puños, un extraño calor se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo, estaba a punto de perder la poca calma que aún me quedaba

— Jajaja como digas, korra será sólo tuya en tus sueños, como dicen por ahí a palabras necias oídos sordos — Makuyo echó un vistazo a su reloj para luego mirarme fijamente a los ojos — esta noche le pediré a korra que se mi novia,Mako estas invitado puedes llevar a tu hermano por mí no hay problema— me volvió a sonreír

Yo no aguante más lo tome por su chaqueta y lo tire al suelo, Makuyo se levantó muy rápido se limpió y con una fuerte patada lanzó la mesa hacia mí, todos las demás personas que estaban allí salieron muy asustado de la cafetería

— Un momento no voy a permitir que destrocen mi local, si no se van ustedes dos voy a llamar a la Policía— dijo muy disgustado el dueño de la cafetería

— Que te parece Mako si terminamos este asunto afuera en la calle, o acaso te da miedo

— Por mi está bien no puedo esperar ni un minuto más para para volver trizas y borrarte esa maldita sonrisa de tu cara

— Eso está por verse seguro el que volverá trizas seré yo maestro fuego de pacotilla

Makuyo y yo salimos del lugar e intercámbianos miradas de odio y rencor caminamos por unos minutos hacia un lote baldío, Makuyo pudo el saco una gran cantidad de agua suelo para mi mala fortuna una tubería de agua pasaba por ese lugar uso la presión del agua para romper la tubería, el líquido subió muy alto a borbotones hacia el cielo con tanta fuerza que parecía que fuera un geiser

— Estas sorprendió Mako, eso no es nada para lo que te espera

— Jajaja vas a necesitar más que eso, se te olvida que yo tengo la ventaja uso el fuego control y el agua no es nada para mí

— Bueno ya basta de palabras, mi agua control será suficiente para terminar con esto — Makuyo con mucha habilidad tomo una gran cantidad de agua la congeló y creó muchas ajugas de hielo y con la otra mano me atacó un látigo de agua como pude cree con mis manos un gran muro de fuego con la mala suerte que te no fui lo suficientemente rápido podía sentir un fuerte dolor en mi brazo izquierdo Makuyo me había herido con uno de sus ajugas de hielo

El maestro agua al ver que yo me encontraba herido misteriosamente detuvo sus ataques— no que el fuego vencía al agua, por lo que veo yo soy el vencedor de esta pelea, no quiero continuar más con esta contienda vete a tu casa a que tu hermano te Cure esa profunda herida y olvídate por una buena vez de korra

— No quiero tu falsa compasión, y esto no se termina hasta que uno de los dos caiga inconsciente — yo con mucha dificultad me quite la chaqueta rompí una las manga, me la amaré lo más fuerte que pude, al poco tiempo la herida paro de sangrar

— Por lo que veo eres muy testarudo, para que no digas que fui injusto solo voy a usar mi mano derecha, bueno Mako prepárate atácame con todo lo que tengas si me ganas no volveré a ver a korra pero si yo ganó nos dejarás en paz

— Acepto tu propuesta — La pelea se hizo muy intensa los ataques de agua y fuego iban y venía, yo con mucha habilidad pude acercarme a una distancia ideal para darle una fuerte patada de fuego en el estómago, Makuyo se estrelló muy fuerte contra un muro creando en esa pared algunas gritas, por un momento pensé que era el final, pero el amigo de korra se levantó de suelo podía ver algo de sangre en su boca

— Vas a pagar por esto te vas a arrepentir ,ya me canse de jugar — los ataques de Makuyo eran mucho más fuertes y yo aduras penas los podía esquivar, no me quedaba de otra de utilizar el poder del rayo, como pude con mi brazo lastimado repelía sus ataques, de nuevo el me dejo de atacarme, unió sus manos y las dirigió hacia a mi, yo hice lo mismos canalice todo mi chi en la punta los dedos empecé a sentir mi cuerpo poco a poco se iba entumeciendo y con mis últimas fuerzas que tenía y la voluntad en mi interior hacia que pudiera mover mis manos estaba a punto de lanzar el rayo contra ese chico que tanto detesto

Pero una fuerte ráfaga de aire nos lanzó muy lejos separándonos aún más

— !Alto ya dejen de pelear, que se han creído que yo soy un trofeo— se podía ver la ira de Korra en su mirada, ella nos dio a los dos una fuerte cachetada, y salió de allí sin decir ni una sólo palabras más

Makuyo se acercó así mí, yo estaba cabizbajo en el fondo sabía que me había portado como un tonto pero no me podía dejar de sentir así

— Vaya, vaya mi amigo en tremendo lio nos hemos metido los dos — el maestro agua tomo mi brazo lastimado

— Ya suélteme y yo no soy su amigo, como pudo atreverse a usar sangre control contra mí esa técnica está prohibida— todavía tenía mucha rabia pero estaba muy agitado como para seguir la pelea

— Lo sé pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, me iba a lanzar un poderoso ataque con un gran rayo ni yo con un fuerte muro de hielo lo hubiera parado — podía sentir como una fina capa de agua cálida y suave me envolvía mi brazo y poco a poco esa gran herida se fue sanando

—¿Por qué? si somos rivales, uso agua control para curar mi herida — yo miraba a Makuyo con mucho desconcierto no entendía su forma de actuar

— Korra es muy importe para mí, la quiero y no quisiera que me odiara por haberlo lastimado, tu y yo somos algo parecidos luchamos hasta el final por conseguir lo que deseamos y además hace mucho que no me divertía tanto, bueno voy tratar de solucionar las cosas con korra aunque no a ser nada fácil nunca la había visto así de disgusta

Makuyo está por irse pero antes me le pare de frente — No crea que esto es el final yo voy a también voy a luchar recuperar el amor de korra

— Lo sé pero ella solo ella es la que al final va a decir, no tiene caso seguir peleando como dos niños, no cree que es hora de madurar en la cafeteria me deje llevar por su impertinencia pero eso no va a volver a suceder, no voy a perder la calma otra vez

— No, ella es mía y de nadie más, Makuyo se despidió de mi mientras yo le daba la espalda, la actitud tan calmada y serena que había tomado el me hacía que le tomara mucho rabia estaba jugando conmigo, era un enemigo de mucho cuidado

* * *

Camine por un largo tiempo hacia mi casa por fortuna mis padres no regresaban aún de su largo viaje de negocios por va sing se

— Hola bro donde te habías metido ya está algo tarde que le pasó a tu chaqueta, por lo que veo la decidiste personalizar me gusta tu estilo por cierto se acercan las clasificaciones para hacer parte del gran torneo de pro bol lo que necesitamos un maestro agua, después de lo que pasó entre korra y tú no creo que ella acepte ser parte de nuestro equipo las lo que quieras no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso

Me dirigí así el baño necesitaba limpiar mi cuerpo meterme en la tina regalarme un rato, pero cuando cerraba mis ojos solo podía pensar en korra, fui un tonto, al terminar nuestro noviazgo con un beso y un todavía te amo

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de korra

La chica no podía creer que Mako se hubiera por portado así, pero de cierta manera era lindo ver que el hermano de Bolin aun sentía celos por ella, pero no sabía que pensar, porque ahora y no mucho antes tal vez solo quería jugar un rato con ella, era mejor dejar las cosas así y no seguir haciendo se banas ilusiones, no sabría si podría soportar otra decepción

continuara

Vamos a ver que sucede según yo cuando empiece a escribirlo iba hacer un one shot ya llamado celos, pues alguien me dijo que era un celoso jajaja okno, por más que trate de irme a dormir temprano no pude me la pase escribiendo y tratando de cuadrar todo este capitulo

No va hacer una historia muy larga solo de uno cuatro capítulos vamos a ver como Mako logra conquistar de nuevo a korra y que va a pasar con Makuyo, sera que después de tanto tiempo las cosas entre Mako y korra se podrán solucionar

Gracias por leer esta loca historia espero que les haya gustado y que sea merecedora de sus comentarios


End file.
